Dangerous
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Tony commence à en avoir assez de devoir obéir aux ordres de Steve comme le bon petit soldat qu'il n'est pas. De retour d'un entraînement particulièrement éprouvant, il décide de prendre une petite revanche sur Captain America. Lemon stony.


Cet OS est ma réponse à un prompt d'otpprompts : Toute la journée, A doit supporter les remarques de B au travail. Une fois rentrés chez eux, A entraîne B dans leur chambre pour une petite « revanche ».

Granotte, comme mon dernier OS t'avait fait de la peine, je t'avais promis quelque chose de plus « léger ». Alors, pour reprendre tes mots « Voilà ! ». J'espère que cela te plaira.

Disclaimer : les personnages restent à Marvel, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**OoO**

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

« Ce n'est... pas juste, Tony, réussit à souffler Steve en tirant sur ses liens.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que, pour une fois, ce n'est pas toi qui diriges les opérations ? Parce que, pour une fois, c'est moi qui te dis quoi faire ?

— Parce que c'est intenable ! explosa Steve. T'avoir si près, sans pouvoir te toucher -

— De quoi te plains-tu ? Je peux te toucher, moi... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Tony reprit la caresse momentanément interrompue. Ses doigts passèrent lentement sur le torse du capitaine, s'attardant sur un mamelon avant de descendre plus bas. Beaucoup plus bas. Pas assez bas. Steve grogna de frustration quand Tony retira sa main avant de se reculer pour admirer le spectacle.

_Magnifique._

Entièrement nu, les mains attachées, les joues roses et le souffle court. Même son regard furieux ne réussissait pas à gâcher le tableau.

« Souris un peu, Steve, je te promets qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

— Ah ? Pourquoi ne pas me détacher, qu'on puisse vraiment s'amuser ? répondit Steve avec un sourire mauvais.

— Tu sais quel est ton problème ? Tu es mauvais joueur. Tu étais d'accord pour que je t'attache, pourtant.

— Pas avec ça ! Je croyais que c'étaient les mêmes liens que la dernière fois-

— Ceux dont tu peux te défaire en vingt-trois secondes chrono ? Où est l'intérêt pour moi si tu peux reprendre le contrôle aussi vite ?

— Tu n'aimes pas que je prenne le contrôle, Tony ? demanda Steve avec un sourire enjôleur.

— Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, sourit Tony. Tu es celui qui est attaché, je suis celui qui mène le jeu.

— Eh bien, je dois te dire que c'est un jeu dangereux que tu joues là, Tony, dit Steve d'un ton glacial.

— _It's dangerous, so dangerous, I wanna do it agaiiin!_ chantonna Tony, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait quand Steve serait libéré de ses liens. _Chaque chose à un prix. Mais si je peux avoir ce que je veux, je serais heureux de le payer._

— Tony, libère-moi ou je te jure que - »

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Tony s'écrasant sans douceur contre les siennes. Venant se placer à califourchon sur le capitaine, il lui prit la tête entre les mains et l'obligea à accepter le baiser. Sa langue vint lui taquiner gentiment les lèvres, glissant doucement entre elles jusqu'à ce que Steve se résigne à les entrouvrir, acceptant que la langue de Tony se fasse plus inquisitrice, plus dominatrice. Il laissa son amant le goûter, laissa Tony passer les doigts dans ses mèches blondes et le tirer ainsi un peu plus vers lui. Il se laissa aller à apprécier la sensation quand Tony recula doucement, prit sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes avant de la mordiller, légèrement mais résolument.

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous -

— Mon petit Steve, fit Tony en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désolé, je pense que tu n'as pas encore bien compris. Tu es attaché, tout ce que tu peux, tout ce que tu _vas_ faire, c'est obéir, pour une fois.

— Putain de merde, Tony, ton petit jeu ne m'amuse plus du tout ! Détache-moi ! »

Tony passa doucement les doigts dans les cheveux de Steve avant de lui tirer brutalement la tête sur le côté.

« Tss, tss, Steve, quel langage ! Si tu recommences, je serais obligé de sévir.

— Tu as bu ou quoi ?

— Avec un représentant de la ligue de tempérance à domicile ? Non Steve, je n'ai rien bu, j'ai juste envie de m'amuser un peu. Je te propose une petite inversion des rôles, pour changer.

— Et si je veux décliner ta « proposition » ?

— Tu as raison. Les mots sont importants. Je t'impose une inversion des rôles, mon beau capitaine. »

Steve soupira et regarda Tony droit dans les yeux, essayant d'évaluer sa détermination. Tony avait, jusqu'à présent, toujours accepté que ce soit lui qui mène les ébats. Il n'avait jamais seulement envisagé que l'ingénieur puisse vouloir que les choses se passent un peu... différemment. Steve menait la danse dans la chambre comme il donnait ses ordres sur le terrain et Tony n'y avait jamais trouvé à redire. Sauf...

Steve fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il ne venait pas finalement de comprendre.

« Tu veux me faire payer pour ce qui s'est passé à l'entraînement, c'est ça ?

— Dis-moi, Steve, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir te faire « payer » ? demanda Tony avec un sourire ironique.

— C'est donc bien ça. Tony, ce n'est pas parce que je cherche à obtenir le meilleur de vous tous que tu dois le prendre comme une attaque personnelle.

— Mais certainement, mon capitaine. Pourquoi me sentirais-je un tant soit peu frustré parce que tu m'as hurlé dessus toute la journée en me traitant d'incapable ?

— Je ne t'ai pas traité d'incapable, j'ai juste dit que tu étais capable de beaucoup mieux. Tu ne te donnais pas à 100%, avec une attitude pareille, en cas d'attaque, nous aurions été débordés sur notre gauche et -

— Mais nous n'étions pas attaqués, c'était juste un entraînement. Un putain d'entraînement, conclut amèrement Tony. Quel est l'intérêt de se donner à 100% contre une menace inexistante ?

— Nous devons toujours être prêts ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre le moindre relâchement alors, oui, j'attends de toi que tu t'impliques vraiment, pas que tu fasses joujou avec ton armure !

— Putain, Steve, je ne suis pas soldat, moi ! J'ai une entreprise à faire tourner - bon d'accord, ça c'est Pep qui s'en charge - une image publique à entretenir, des projets à finaliser, des idées à concrétiser !

— C'est justement parce que tu n'es pas soldat que je veux que tu t'entraînes deux fois plus. Tony... Si... S'il t'arrivait quelque chose parce que tu t'es montré distrait, parce que je n'ai pas été assez exigeant avec toi, je... je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, finit Steve, l'air réellement soucieux.

— Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. Si je te suis bien, tu me mets plus bas que terre parce que tu tiens à moi ?

— Je ne t'ai pas mis plus bas que terre ! Je t'ai juste -

— Stark, vous n'êtes pas assez rapide ! Du nerf, si vous continuez à riposter si mollement, nous sommes tous morts ! Stark, c'est quoi cette parade ?! Debout, Stark, ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir ! le singea Tony. Et je ne cite que les passages les plus sympas, continua-t-il en boudant.

— Ce sont juste des conseils. Tu manques de vitesse et tu te laisses vite distraire, c'est dangereux, pour nous comme pour toi.

— Je me laisse distraire parce que je m'ennuie à taper sur des mannequins et à viser des cibles en cartons. C'est à toi de rendre nos entraînements plus réalistes, pour que j'aie la montée d'adrénaline nécessaire à ma concentration. En outre, ce n'est pas comme si les autres ignoraient pour nous deux, pas la peine de m'appeler Stark à tout bout de champ.

— Tu préférerais que je t'appelle « chéri » ? Ou « bébé » ? rétorqua Steve en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Tony suffirait, sourit-il. Se rapprochant, il lui glissa à l'oreille : j'aime la façon dont tu prononces mon prénom, que ce soit pour me donner des ordres... ou pour me demander quelque chose », finit-il en descendant la main vers l'entrejambe de Steve.

Sa main descendit une nouvelle fois atrocement lentement, ses doigts s'attardèrent sur le tracé des pectoraux, sur le dessin d'un muscle... mais évitèrent soigneusement une zone sensible pour venir se poser sur la cuisse du capitaine.

Steve afficha un air de suprême ennui et changea de tactique.

« À propos de demander, c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda-t-il en désignant ces liens.

— Sympa, non ? Je cherchais depuis un moment à développer un matériau capable de contenir Hulk quand il est sur le point de piquer une petite crise. Bruce a bien voulu l'essayer à l'étage sécurisé, ça fonctionne parfaitement bien. Bon, réussir à lui passer les liens quand notre ami se fâche tout vert, ce sera une autre paire de manches mais un problème après l'autre. Pour l'instant, je suis content d'avoir réussi à créer un matériau, à la fois résistant et souple. Regarde, il me suffit de tirer légèrement et j'ai tout le jeu nécessaire pour toutes sortes de choses amusantes.

— Ravi que tu t'amuses. Tu es sûr de la solidité de ton invention ?

— Si cela retient le Hulk, cela devrait suffire à entraver un vieillard cacochyme.

— Je t'emmerde. »

Tony amena théâtralement une main à son front.

« Seigneur ! Vous devenez atrocement vulgaire, capitaine. Mais j'aime ça. Cela veut dire que tu commences à lâcher prise. Pas encore assez, cependant. Nous allons devoir travailler là-dessus, déclara-t-il en prenant résolument le sexe de Steve dans sa main. Hum... Apparemment, non, le « travail » devrait être assez limité. On dirait bien que notre petite inversion des rôles produit déjà son effet. Pas besoin de te le répéter deux fois pour que tu te mettes au garde-à-vous. C'est bien, capitaine, jubila-t-il, en continuant à le caresser.

— Tony...

— Oui, Steve ?

— Tony, s'il te plaît...

— S'il te plaît, quoi ? Sois plus clair dans tes requêtes, beau militaire, dit Tony en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

— Je croyais que tu étais un génie, cracha Steve.

— Je suis un génie, je ne suis pas encore télépathe. Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux, comment veux-tu que je le devine ? La voix de Tony se fit plus langoureuse, et si tu n'arrives pas à exprimer clairement ce que tu souhaites, comment pourras-tu jamais être comblé ? »

Steve plongea les yeux dans ceux de Tony, s'attendant à y découvrir une lueur moqueuse. Il fut surpris par le regard fiévreux. Il avait été tellement sûr que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, que Tony ne cherchait qu'une revanche pour ce qui s'était passé à l'entraînement, qu'il n'avait pas cru qu'il puisse réellement être excité par la situation. Loin de le rassurer, cette réalisation le perturba et l'inquiéta légèrement. Jusqu'où irait Tony ?

« Je veux...

— Oui ?

— Je veux... Merde, Tony ! »

Steve glapit quand Tony cessa de le caresser et retira sa main.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la vulgarité. J'aimerais bien que tu fasses attention à ton langage, Blondie. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux ou je te laisse là et je finis la soirée devant l'intégrale de _Star Wars »_, menaça Tony.

Steve aurait bien voulu croire que ce n'étaient que des menaces en l'air, mais la détermination absolue qu'il lisait sur le visage de son amant, ajoutée au regard que lui avait lancé Tony quelques instants auparavant, commençaient à l'ébranler sérieusement. Il choisit néanmoins de ne pas répondre mais quand Tony se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, il hurla :

« Non ! »

Tony s'arrêta, se retourna, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Reviens ici et suce-moi, cracha Steve.

— C'est un ordre ou une supplique ? », demanda Tony, mortellement sérieux.

Steve voulut répliquer violemment mais le regard de Tony l'en dissuada une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas penser au spectacle qu'il offrait, nu et attaché, furieux et excité malgré lui, mais il lisait clairement le désir grandir dans les yeux de Tony. Il faisait tout pour sembler détaché, il voulait tellement se poser en maître de la situation, mais les pupilles dilatées et les pommettes colorées ne laissaient aucun doute. Tony était aussi excité que lui. Il avait peut-être une carte à jouer, finalement.

« Je veux ta bouche sur ma queue, tout de suite », sa voix était douce mais le ton, impérieux.

Le brun sourit et s'approcha doucement du lit. Il se plaça face au blond et lui caressa doucement les lèvres du pouce avant de se pencher pour y déposer un chaste baiser. Steve retint son envie de lui demander d'accélérer les choses et laissa Tony déposer de légers baisers le long de son cou et de sa poitrine. Il le laissa agacer son nombril de sa langue et ferma les yeux quand le génie posa finalement la bouche sur sa queue. La langue descendit doucement, traçant toute la longueur avant de se poser sur ses testicules. Quand Tony les prit dans sa bouche, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de gémir « Tony... »

Le gémissement se fit désespéré quand l'insupportable milliardaire se recula une nouvelle fois et vint s'asseoir sur les talons.

« Si beau... Tu es si beau comme ça, Steve. J'aime voir tes joues rougies par l'excitation, j'aime entendre ta respiration s'accélérer, j'aime t'entendre gémir sous mes caresses, tu es magnifique. Si magnifique et tout à moi. »

Le blond ne répondant pas, Tony lui tira méchamment les cheveux et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Tout à moi, Steve ? »

Le ton était un curieux mélange de colère, d'excitation et de... peur ? Steve se souvint alors du mal qu'il avait eu à convaincre Tony qu'il était plus qu'un coup en passant, qu'il voulait une vraie relation avec lui. Comme s'il ne voulait pas croire que quelqu'un puisse le trouver assez « bien » pour s'investir avec lui. Longtemps après le début de leur relation, Tony avait été persuadé que Steve allait lui annoncer la fin de leur histoire. Qu'un homme qui avait tout puisse autant manquer de confiance en lui avait toujours ému Steve.

« Tout à toi, Tony. Comme tu es tout à moi », répondit-il doucement.

Il fut récompensé par un grand sourire avant que Tony ne détende ses liens et l'amène à s'allonger complètement. Se penchant alors, il vint lécher toute la longueur, se concentra longuement sur le gland, se délectant des petits soupirs du capitaine, avant de prendre complètement son membre dans sa bouche et de commencer de légers va-et-vient. Steve se perdait dans la sensation quand la bouche de Tony relâcha sa queue pour venir taquiner ses couilles avant de venir embrasser la peau sensible de l'intérieur des cuisses. Le blond se cambra et haleta.

« Doucement, capitaine, le jeu ne fait que commencer. Contrôle-toi, sois bon pour moi et je le serai pour toi », fit Tony d'une voix enrouée. La langue agile descendit jusqu'à l'intimité du capitaine, tournoya lentement autour d'elle avant d'y rentrer subitement, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Steve. La langue de Tony le goûtait, le prenait littéralement, la sensation était suffoquante pour Steve qui râla longuement. Quand sa langue commença à s'engourdir à force d'aller et venir dans l'intimité de son amant, quand Captain America ressembla davantage à une loque pitoyable qu'à un héros trop parfait, Tony décida que Steve était prêt.

Il sourit et flatta doucement les fesses du blond avant de lui prendre la bouche pour un baiser exigeant et passionné.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, Steve, dit-il en venant se positionner face à l'entrée du blond.

— Je ne sais pas si...

— Steve, rappelle-toi, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. J'ai envie de toi, je vais te baiser si fort que tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir demain sans penser à moi, je vais me perdre en toi et tu vas aimer ça », déclara Tony, la voix légèrement haletante.

L'intensité du désir de Tony troubla Steve. Jusqu'à ce jour, c'était toujours lui qui avait exprimé son désir, lui qui avait dit à son amant à quel point il le trouvait beau, lui se sentait gêné à la seule idée d'une déclaration enflammée. Être ainsi attaché, impuissant, obligé de subir les attentions de Tony le perturbait et l'émoustillait en même temps. Il lui sourit gentiment et lui souffla :

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu parles beaucoup mais tu ne fais pas grand chose. Tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur de ce que tu m'as promis, ou je te le ferai regretter », le défia-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Tony se rapprocha et lui souleva les fesses à deux mains avant de s'arrêter, comme hésitant.

« Quoi ? Tu as besoin de ma permission ? », ironisa-t-il.

Ses paroles électrisèrent Tony. Toute hésitation envolée, il entra doucement en Steve, donnant à son corps le temps d'accepter l'intrusion. Steve siffla sous la sensation d'étirement mais adressa un sourire encourageant à Tony. Ce sourire fut toute l'incitation dont avait besoin le milliardaire. Quand il toucha enfin les fesses du blond, il soupira d'aise avant de ressortir entièrement, suscitant un grognement frustré de la part du capitaine. Tony sourit à son tour et revint brutalement en Steve, lui arrachant un gémissement bien différent cette fois. Le brun s'obligea alors à adopter un rythme lent et mesuré. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle et se mettre à pilonner sans ménagement son amant. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de lui faire mal - avec le sérum courant dans ses veines, il se demandait même si passer sous un troupeau de buffles pouvait seulement le blesser - mais il craignait surtout de se laisser submerger par le plaisir avant d'avoir pu profiter comme il le désirait du corps de Steve.

« Regarde-moi, Steve, gronda-t-il en réalisant que le capitaine avait fermé les yeux. Je veux que tu me regardes te baiser. Je veux que tu t'abandonnes complètement à moi. Je veux que tu aimes ça et que tu me le fasses savoir. »

Le fils chéri de l'Amérique gémit à ces mots, ouvrit les paupières et plongea son regard dans celui, déterminé et fiévreux, de Tony. Il capitula, sachant à cet instant qu'il ferait tout ce que Tony lui demanderait. Ou lui ordonnerait. L'intensité du trouble de Tony lui fouettait les sangs, il n'avait plus envie de résister, plus envie de se montrer cinglant, il voulait juste s'abandonner au désir de son amant.

« Tony... »

Tony se redressa et reprit ses mouvements, sa queue sortant lentement de ce cul parfait pour y revenir avec force, encore et encore. La sensation de possession totale était écrasante et il ne put retenir un gémissement. Galvanisé, Tony accéléra le rythme, les mains passées sous les fesses de Steve. Il sembla réaliser que l'angle n'était pas bon, se décala et souleva légèrement les hanches du blond, disposant de lui comme d'une poupée. Maintenant, chaque coup de reins frappait directement Steve au bon endroit et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer ses cris. C'était l'assaut final et il était heureux d'en laisser le commandement à un autre. Tony avait eu raison, il adorait ça.

Il commençait à ressentir cette magnifique tension dans son corps, ses orteils se recroquevillaient, l'orgasme se précipitait vers lui mais, aussi fabuleuse que soit la queue de Tony, cela ne suffisait pas. Si le brun ne le touchait pas, il allait mourir de frustration.

« Tony, tu dois... touche-moi...

— Non, Steve, tu jouiras quand je le voudrai, pas avant. »

Tony se pencha et vint imprimer de légers suçons dans le cou de Steve avant de se remettre à le marteler. Toujours attaché, le cul pilonné, incapable de se soustraire au caprice de son amant, Steve savait qu'il devait être l'image même de la soumission. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si l'idée l'embarrassait ou l'excitait. Le souffle de Tony devint erratique et il fut sombrement satisfait d'entendre qu'il était aussi affecté que lui.

Le génie accéléra encore la cadence. Steve frissonna en le contemplant. Avec son souffle court, ses boucles brunes trempées de sueur et son regard de prédateur, il offrait un spectacle saisissant et légèrement inquiétant. Toute sa personne déclarait sa domination sur Steve.

« Steve, regarde-moi... Maintenant. Jouis pour moi, maintenant. Ne me quitte pas des yeux », dit Tony en commençant à le branler violemment.

Était-ce le ton impérieux ou Steve avait-il juste atteint le point de rupture ? Son monde sembla voler en éclats quand il explosa, son sperme jaillissant en longs traits qui vinrent maculer le torse de Tony. Il ne savait pas s'il avait crié mais il n'avait pas quitté son amant des yeux, lui offrant sa reddition complète et inconditionnelle. Tony ne put retenir un long gémissement et ses coups de reins se firent plus frénétiques. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Steve ne le sente se répandre en lui. Haletant, il vint embrasser doucement Steve avant de s'effondrer sur son torse.

« Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais, Cap, réussit-il à dire quand il eut repris son souffle.

— Ce n'était pas si mal, répondit Steve, une étincelle malicieuse au fond des yeux.

— Pas si mal ?! Tu as pris ton pied comme jamais !

— Ce que tu peux être présomptueux, à ce point, c'est affolant. »

Piqué au vif, Tony se redressa avec un sourire mauvais.

« Tu veux que je demande à Jarvis de nous montrer les meilleurs passages ?

— Dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé faire ça ou je -

— Ou tu quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu es toujours attaché.

— Et tu comptes me laisser comme ça combien de temps encore ?

— Voyons... Je pourrais te laisser comme ça jusqu'à demain et demander à Red de venir te détacher ? »

L'idée glaça le capitaine. Surpris par Natasha, entièrement nu et attaché ?! Mieux valait négocier.

« Que veux-tu, Tony ?

— Que tu reconnaisses que tu as aimé, pour commencer. Que tu te montres moins cassant envers moi devant les autres, ensuite.

— Si tu t'appliques à l'entraînement comme tu viens de le faire dans cette chambre, cela peut se faire, sourit ironiquement Steve. Pour le reste...

— Oui ?

— Une fois, c'est un peu juste pour te donner une réponse objective. Si tu me montrais ces fameuses images et que tu étais prêt pour une autre... démonstration, je pourrais te donner un avis. En toute impartialité. »

L'air stupéfait de Tony lui donna envie de pouffer mais il réussit à garder un air détaché. Déjà, le milliardaire se reprenait.

« Jarvis, tu as entendu Capitaine Chaudasse ? Passe-nous les images... »


End file.
